Where you Are is Where I Want To Be
by IAMSOAP
Summary: Mitchie and her mom are on their way back home when there is a terrible accident, and Mitchie loses someone very close to her. Things soon become too much and she needs to run, but where will she go? Who could she run to? Rated for Violence. Chp.9 is Up!
1. Prologue

Where You are is Where I Want To Be

Camp Rock Fanfiction

By: IAMSOAP

Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to Disney, minus my own ideas and added characters if they are ..

Summary: Takes place after Camp Rock. Mitchie and her mom are on their way back home when there is a terrible accident, and Mitchie loses someone very close to her. Things soon become too much for her and she needs to run, but where will she go? Who could she run to?

Pairings: Mainly; Shane and Mitchie, will possibly be some Nate and Caitlyn and if that happens then I will obviously not leave Jason just hanging there all alone!

Anyways! On with the story, I hope you guys like it!

Prologue

'_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long_

Yeah_'_

As the new hit by Connect 3 ended on the radio, Mitchie Torres turned and smiled to her mother, who returned it with a warm smile of her own.

"Wow!" her mother, Connie exclaimed. "I can't believe they already have their new single on the radio!"

Mitchie laughed at her mom's amazement.

"Mom! You know how much the label loved that song, that and Shane, Nick and Jason left the day after Final Jam so they could go record it right away. Things move fast in the music industry."

Connie nodded, understanding.

It had been two weeks since the rest of the campers had left for their respective homes, Connie and Mitchie had remained at the camp an extra couple of days so that they could pack up all of Connie's Catering supplies.

It had been kind of sad saying good bye to everyone at the end of camp, Caitlyn had become a second best friend to Mitchie along with the others she had become very close with.

But the hardest had been saying good bye to Shane; even though they had left the day after Final Jam, they had spent the whole day together and after he had left they had been taking advantage of Mitchie`s unlimited text messaging.

The last she had heard was they were about to begin their national tour, that had been postponed due to Camp, Peggy would also be joining them. Mitchie could only hope that they would make a stop in Chicago so she would be able to see them.

Mitchie sighed in contentment; now they were finally on their way home to Chicago, and after being away from home from a whole summer both Mitchie and her mother couldn't wait to get there.

Mitchie's father had returned home the night after final jam to look after the shop, and would be waiting for them when they got home.

"So, have you heard from any of your friends at camp yet?" Connie asked.

Mitchie smiled and nodded, then told her how she had had a short conversation the day before with Caitlyn. She had arrived back in New York safe and sound and was now getting ready for the new school year.

She had also received a call from Shane that morning, and he told her she would be more than welcome to come to their concert when their tour arrived in Chicago.

Connie smiled when she heard this, "So are you and Shane an item now?" she said winking at Mitchie.

"Mom! We are **just** friends!!" Mitchie squealed her face turning a dark shade of red.

Connie laughed at her reaction.

"Well you guys seemed pretty close in that canoe after final jam."

If it were even possible, Mitchie turned even redder.

"MOM!!" she exclaimed, and her mom put her arms up in mock surrender.

"Okay, Okay!" Connie said with a laugh.

"Thank you!" Mitchie said, but couldn't help but smile.

It was true that she and Shane Grey had amazing chemistry, but a relationship had never entered their minds…yet, Mitchie shook her head to push that thought from her mind. No they were just friends, end of story.

They continued on down the road, and both turned and smiled at each other; they would be home in only a couple of hours.

But as they both turned back to look at the road they were shocked to see a large semi coming towards them fast and swerving dangerously on the road.

Everything happened so fast.

Mitchie only had a moment to scream "MOM LOOK OUT!!!"

The last thing Mitchie remembered is turning to her mom and seeing the terrified look on her face.

Then everything went black.

_**(Allright! I know you guys all wanted me to update another chapter but I have read over this story and it is all over the place so I am just going to go thru and fix a bunch of stuff before putting up the next chapter.)**_


	2. Falling in The Black

_**(Wow! I was soo shocked by how many of you actually like this story! I didn't know how you would take to a slightly darker story. But since you guys liked the prologue so much I thought I would put up another chapter because you guys are soo awesome!! Ps Thank you soo much for correcting me on my spelling error of Mitchie's name! Enjoy!)**_

Where You Are Is Where I Want to Be

Camp Rock Fanfiction

By: IAMSOAP

Chapter 1: Falling In The Black

When Mitchie came to, she was very confused and scared.

_Where am I?_

She didn't recognise the room she was in at all.

_.…. _

And where was that annoying beeping sound coming from?

Mitchie tried to sit up and have a look around but the moment she did she was hit with a wave a nausea and immediately laid back down. _What the HECK was going on here?_

That was when she remembered.

_Flash!_ Mitchie and her mom where driving in the catering van…on their way back home from camp…and then there had been a semi…

Mitchie gasped and tried once again to sit up, this time shooting pains when up her right arm, and the room began to swim.

"What…?"

She looked down to see that her arm was in a brace as well as her left ankle, and then all at once she was hit with all the pain her body was feeling.

Everything was stiff and sore but her head felt like it would split in two.

Mitchie tried to calm herself down as the realisation hit her; she and her mom had been in a car accident, obviously she had survived with some injuries, but where was her mother? She looked around again but remained lying down, not wanting to have another dizzy spell.

She was alone.

Where was her mom? Was she all right? Had she been injured in the accident as well, or had she not-

'_No!_' Mitchie thought shaking the horrible possibility from her mind; her mom was fine, she was just…in another room.

'_Calm down Mitchie! Do NOT jump to conclusions!'_ she thought to herself trying to calm herself down.

But Mitchie continued to panic and no matter how she tried she continued to think the worse possible explanation to why her mother wasn't in the room with her.

Her panicking grew worse and she began to go into shock.

Soon doctors were rushing in trying to calm Mitchie down, but either she wasn't listening or couldn't hear them.

So they did the only thing left to do, Mitchie was given a sedative soon her breathing slowed and her eyes began to droop.

"Mommy…" she whispered before she fell back in a restless unconscious.

**~FallingintheblackSlippingthroughthecracksIdontthinkIcanevergobackFallinginsidetheBlack~**

When Mitchie awoke a few hours later, she saw that this time someone was sitting next to her hospital bed. It was her family doctor, Dr. Taylor, and she had this somewhat sad expression on her face.

Seeing this Mitchie suspected the worse and tried to see up to ask her what the _heck _was going on and _where_ her mom was!?

Again the room began to swim; and now that Dr. T noticed that Mitchie was up, placed a hand gently on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Try not to move sweetheart, you have a fractured arm and ankle, and also a mild concussion. I just need to ask you a few questions, to make sure there is no terminal brain damage. Is that okay with you?" Dr. T asked.

Mitchie looked at her confused, but nodded all the same, and for the next few minutes Dr. T asked questions like what month it was, what was Mitchie's full name, things like that.

Mitchie quietly answered each one but her throat felt all dry, like she hadn't had a drink for days, or weeks even.

Once Dr. Taylor had finished with the random questions her face turned a little more serious.

"Can you tell me what you remember about what happened before you arrived here?"

Mitchie frowned, where was here anyways? _Oh well._ She thought.

She then tried to think back on what she could remember of before waking up here in this hospital.

Her mom had been on their way home from camp when –

"The truck!!" she exclaimed; full memory now returned. "It was serving all over the road and we didn't have time to move out of the way! Mom!! Where is my MOM!?"

Mitchie was back in full panic mode now and her head began to pound once more, she put a hand to her head and groaned.

Dr Taylor looked down at Mitchie and replied calmly, "Honey, I need you to calm down and remain that way before I can tell you anything. I can't have you going into shock again."

Mitchie nodded, and took three deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay." She said a few moments later.

Her voice cracked this time, her throat was really started to bother her and was tempted to ask for water was it not for her dire need to know the whereabouts of her mother.

Dr. T sighed and then began. "You and your mom were hit by that semi, the driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and he collided almost head on with your mom's catering van. The driver survived but his legs were crushed and his fractured his collar bone. You and your mother however were both in critical condition and had to be flown here to downtown Chicago."

As Dr. T paused for a breathe, Mitchie thought to herself: _'Well at least I know where I am now'_.

Dr. Taylor then continued; "As you already are aware of you recovered quite nicely and only have those three injuries plus some cuts and bruises, but your mother was a little less lucky. She was hit with most of the impact of the semi on her side of the van. She—she passed away two hours after we arrived here… I am so sorry Mitchie."

Mitchie couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother dead? No, No! She couldn't believe it, she _wouldn't_ believe it! This was just some cruel nightmare and any minute now Mitchie would wake up to her mother call her for breakfast.

Yes, yes that was it! This was just a dream! Just a silly dream!

But—if this was just some dream, why was she in so much pain? Her arm, leg, and head were still pounding, and those dizzy spells. If she was dreaming she would not have felt any of this intense pain.

That was when she realized this was no dream, it was a waking Nightmare, and her mother really was dead.

"No,no,no,no,no…NO!" Mitchie half screamed and sobbed. "No! Where is she?! Where is my mommy!!"

Dr. Taylor sighed shakily, and then took Mitchie in her arms, wrapping her arms gently around the sobbing child.

"I am sorry Mitchie, but your mom is gone, and she is not coming back."

Mitchie's sobs turned into half screams as she continued to call out for her mother.

Dr. Taylor felt so helpless but did the only think that she could, hold this poor child.

Soon Mitchie's sobs turned into hic ups, then from hic ups to sniffles and about an hour later, she feel into a light slumber.

Once she was sure Mitchie was asleep, Dr. Taylor gentle lay Mitchie back down.

As Dr. T went to leave the room, she turned back to the sleeping form before closing the door thinking: _Poor thing, this next little while is going to be tough on her. But at least she still has one parent._

Come to think of it, where was Mr. Torrez and why wasn't he here comforting his daughter?

_**(Allright! This is chapter one! I know very, very sad one, and a little short too, I was hoping it was going to be a bit longer than this but I will try to lengthen the next ones just so you guys can get more of a read out of it. I am not quite finished writing chapter 2 yet but it is at least half way done and the ideas just keep coming to me so it should be up in the next week or so (im hoping!)Please review and let me know what you think so far!)**_


	3. I Miss You

_**(Allright! Because of the continuous reviews that I keep getting I decided to get to it and finish up the next chapter! I know you guys keep asking about where the other characters will be coming in like of course the infamous Connect 3 and the rest. I promise they will be coming in soon! Just bare with me! ^_^ and on with the chapter! Chocolate Chip Cookies to everyone who commented on where Mitchi's father was, it will start to make sense in chapter 3!! Enjoy!)**_

Where you Are is Where I want to Be

Camp Rock Fanfiction

By: IAMSOAP

Chapter 2: The Hardest Thing

"We are so sorry for your loss."

Mitchie couldn't remember how many times she had heard that sentence during the last two weeks, but she knew that she was getting really sick of hearing it.

'Were they even really sorry or just saying that because they had to?' she pondered to herself as she wandered around her house in a daze.

They day of the funeral had dawned bright and beautiful, but Mitchie didn't remember much of it. After her melt down at the hospital and the way her father was strangely distant towards her, she had pulled back inside of herself and built up a huge wall around herself.

She became numb to everything around her; if she was numb she wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing her mother.

It was now two weeks after Mitchie had been told the horrible news and after the funeral and burial that morning, everyone was over at the Torrez household to pay their respects.

Mitchie remained non-responsive to everyone, even her best friend Sierra, who remained at her side for the whole day.

But also Mitchie had not spoken much to her father since the accident. He had briefly come in to see her at the hospital to ask if she was all right and then he had taken a habit to be at the hardware store all day and wouldn't come back until very late.

This was expected though, as he also had just lost his wife but why he would barely talk to Mitchie was a mystery.

She looked over at her father and noticed something, he seem so calm and collected. He was keeping up such a strong front, a distant one but a strong one all the same.

Mitchie knew how broken she was about losing her mother, and she had had her melt down at the hospital, but she had come to accept the fact that her mother had passed, but whenever she accidently let her emotions in she felt the pain and shock that came with losing a loved one.

Again she wondered how her father remained so strong when Mitchie felt so lost.

**~ImissyouImissYourSmile&IstillShedaTeareveryonceandaWhileItsdifferentnowbutyouarestillhere~**

It was two weeks later that she received the answer to her question.

She woke up in the middle of the night when her healing but still injured ankle had moved into an awkward position, when she heard a strange noise from down the hall.

It was her father and he was crying.

So that was how he always looked so strong, he had kept everything inside when around everyone else but when he was alone he let his emotions go.

Mitchi sighed and turned over, making sure her foot was in a comfortable position before trying to go back to sleep.

There was nothing she could do for her father now, but in the morning she would talk to him and maybe then they could be there for each other and things might gradually get easier.

But when Mitchi reluctantly dragged herself out of bed the next morning, she did not really want to face another day.

But after hearing the pain her father was in she knew she wasn't the only one hurting and could be there for her father to help him through this hard time and he could do the same for her.

So with that in mind she threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt before making her way downstairs.

"Dad?" she called when she didn't see him in the living room.

She entered the kitchen; no one was there either.

'_Where is he?'_

The answer to Mitchie question was taped to the fridge door.

_Went to store,_

_Won't be back until late._

_Don't Wait Up._

Mitchie sighed, well there it was, he was off to work again, would she ever get a chance to talk to her father about this.

Probably not.

Mitchie went to pick up the phone to call Sierra but then remembered that her and her parents had left for an end of the summer camping trip before the school year started. Sierra had been reluctant but Mitchie had insisted that she go.

She was regretting that now. She sighed, '_Oh well, might as well keep myself busy today.'_

For the last four weeks both Mitchie and her father had been lacking in the cleaning duties and the house was a mess. She decided to help her father out by cleaning everything up.

She started in the kitchen, whose counters were covered with fast food bags and take out boxes, the sink was full of dishes rinsed but not cleaned from the wake two weeks prior. Cleaning took a good hour with all the dishes and garbage to throw out, she also swept and washed the floor.

Next was the living room that had things left over from the wake. Thank goodness for Sierra who had stayed after everyone had left and helped Mitchie package and put away all the left over's, otherwise there would have been rotting food everywhere.

She gradually worked her way throughout the entire house, cleaning and tidying, vacuuming every carpet, sweeping every floor. Soon everything was done but the laundry, which she started around 2 o'clock.

Mitchie didn't bother stopping for lunch, another thing that she had lost in the last couple of weeks was her appetite, and she was barely ever hungry. Unfortunately, she had lost of lot of weight in the hospital and the barely eating made her lose even more.

She knew she should be eating so she forced herself to eat crackers and drink a glass of milk, but she still didn't look herself. Her face didn't help matters; she was constantly haunted by dreams of her mother and always woke up and had hard time falling back asleep.

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind she started on the laundry, she was trying to keep her mother out of her head, thinking of her would bring pain and hurt that she did not want to remember. She needed to be strong, to help her father and her own self.

It was when Mitchie was in the middle of doing laundry that she received a special phone call; "Hello?" she said quietly.

"Mitchie is that you?" the male voice on the other side of the line asked.

"Hi Shane." She replied quietly.

"Hey," there was an awkward pause before Shane said anything.

"Umm, so I was just talking to Caitlyn, and I umm…I heard what happen. Are you okay? How are you… holding up?"

Mitchie sighed, she hadn't told Shane and the rest of the guys, because she knew they were busy on their country tour and didn't want to worry them.

"Umm I am okay, just a fractured ankle and wrist plus a couple bruises here and there. My wrist is basically healed but my ankle bugs me every once and a while." She replied quietly.

"Well that is good," he said. "I am really glad you are okay Mitchie, and I am really sorry about your mom."

"Thank you." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

What was happening? She had been able to keep her emotions at bay for this long and here comes Shane and he makes her want to tell him everything. How much she missed her mom and how her dad is avoiding her and she feels so alone and lost.

Unwillingly, Mitchie let out a sob, and a tear fell.

"Oh Mitchie…" Shane sighed. "I wish I could be there for you."

Oh he was so sweet. He sounded so torn, and she knew that he really wished he could.

"It's okay; it's just…well I miss her so much." She said shakily, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"I know there isn't much I can say that will make things better, but know that I am here for you Mitchie, me and the guys. So if you ever need to talk to someone call any of us, anytime. All right?"

Mitchie seriously loved those guys, they were amazing friends to her at camp and now she had three great friends who were looking out for her.

"Thanks Shane, I will keep that in mind. It means a lot to know that." She said, slowly her tears stopped and she felt a little bit better after she had let some of those emotions go.

"Oh!" Shane said. "The other reason I wanted to call was to tell you that we will be in your area in a few months when we start our eastern part of the tour and you are welcome to come visit us or we will come see you. Of course we got you tickets to the concert as well, that is if you want to come."

Mitchie sniffled and smiled; a small one, but a smile none the less.

"Thanks Shane, I would actually like that, it gives me something to look forward to."

"Don't worry Mitchie, things will get better soon. Each day things will get a little better and little bit easier. I promise." Shane paused, and Mitchie heard someone talking to him in the background. "Listen, I have to go but remember that you can call us anytime, my phone will always be on."

"Thanks Shane, I will keep that in mind."

"Will do; bye Mitchie."

Mitchie sighed as she hung up the phone but as she did she found herself letting out another small smile.

Shane's called had done something for Mitchie, it had cheered her up a little bit and now she had something to look forward to. It would be good to see the guys again, they were so much fun at camp and maybe now they could bring a little light back into her life.

She couldn't imagine how hard it had to be on Shane to call her, it is never easy to find the right words to say to someone who had just lost someone close to them but he had done it.

He was also the one person (besides Sierra) who she felt that could truly open up to and tell him anything, and she did and she could.

Suddenly Mitchie realized something, Shane was right.

Things would get better, and eventually the pain she felt at the loss of her mother would ease, it would always be there but it wouldn't hurt as much.

She realized she should also remember the good times she had had with her mother, and all the things Connie had done for Mitchie.

Yes, she knew her mom would want her to be happy.

With that though in mind Mitchie decided to try and stay as positive as possible and just take each day as it came.

Things would getter better, and they would get better – they had to.

But things would get worse, and Mitchie wouldn't see what was happening until it was too late.

_**(Okay so that was sooo badly written but I fixed it up the best I could! If you still see some errors please let me know my editor is on summer vacation right now so it would be nice for a second pair of eyes ^_^)**_


	4. Broken

Where You Are is Where I Want to Be

Camp Rock Fanfiction

By: IAMSOAP

Chapter 3: Broken

It was two days later that Mitchie started to notice things were going the opposite of better…things were beginning to get worse.

Now instead of being out of the house all the time her father remained home, locked up in the basement.

This is where her father's office and workshop was located, and before he would go there to work on random projects and things going on at the store.

Now he remained down there except when it was time for meals, if at all.

Mitchie was told she was never to come down to the basement, which was another odd thing going on at the Torrez household. She had never been banned from a room in her home before and now she couldn't set foot in the basement!

Then it was Mr. Torrez' appearance and personality that really began to change.

During the rare times that her father came out of the basement he acted distant like he was somewhere else and couldn't seem to watch where he was going and would bump into everything.

As the weird days continued on he continued to look more and more dishevelled and soon he was tripping over everything and nothing.

A week later is when Mitchie received the rude awakening to what had happened to her father, and it scared her.

It had been the night before school would begin the new-year, her father had stumbled upstairs demanding to know why dinner wasn't ready.

Mitchie, who continued to try to make things seem as normal and routine as possible, had always made dinner at five-thirty every night, now he was coming up early wanting to know why it wasn't ready.

Mitchie tried to explain herself but her father just frowned and suddenly lashed out his arm and knocked over the glasses that had been sitting on the counter.

Mitchie jumped back in shock! _What was going on? _Her father had never been a violent person before.

"Next time I want dinner on time!" he growled at her.

Mitchie was so shocked that all she could do is nod and slowly back away not sure what he would do next.

She flinched as he stormed past her, ran into a chair and then continued on to the basement, slamming the door behind him.

That was when she smelled it. _**Alcohol!**_

She could _not_ believe it! It all made sense now, the weird moods, the stumbling and running into things, he was and had been drunk…that was why he had stayed home….he was too drunk to go to work!

Mitchi fell to her knees feeling her eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears.

'_No!'_ she thought to herself, _'No, this can't be happening! Mom and Dad barely drank before and now he is walking around constantly drunk!'_

Feeling at a loss, Mitchie placed her head in her hands.

What was going on? Things were supposed to be getting better. After her conversation with Shane a week ago she had had so much in faith in the words that he had said to her.

But everything that Shane had said was going backwards, the complete opposite of easier and better!

Mitchie raised her head from her hands and frowned. _'No, this is just how Dad is coping with losing Mom, in a little while after he feels better he will stop. Yeah, he has never done this before, maybe this is the only way he knows how to deal with all the pain he is feeling.'_

Mitchie nodded to herself and stood up, beginning to clean up the broken glass and finishing up the dinner that was now nearly ready.

Things would get better just like Shane had said, they would…they just had to.

**~IambrokenwhenIamlonesomeIdontfeelrightwhenyou'.~**

But as the next two weeks went by things continued to worsen, and Mitchie couldn't comprehend any of it.

She began school the next day after her father's weird outburst and as the weeks went by she soon began to love going to school and dread coming home.

Her father's temper got more and more worse every day and had broken a few things on the way, he seemed to like throwing things, but he hadn't hurt Mitchie…yet.

During those two weeks a new routine had been made, Mitchie would get up and leave early in the morning so she could get to school on time, for she no longer had a ride and had to walk each day. Then she would rush home after school so that she could have dinner ready at five pm just like her father had demanded. If anything ever went wrong her father would get very angry and either break something or storm back downstairs, and each time Mitchie became more and more nervous.

But one night three weeks after the horrible discovery of her father's drinking problem, something went terribly, terribly wrong, and Mitchie knew then that things would never be the same or get better.

The morning had started off horrible to begin with, Mitchie had slept in and then had been later for school, and because she was late she had had to stay after school for detention, and leaving school late meant that dinner was also going to be delayed.

Mitchie had been so nervous about how her father would react that she had accidently left the roast beef in the oven too long and it had burnt, then when her father stumbled upstairs she was startled and dropped the glass plates, which shattered as they hit the kitchen floor.

Mitchie saw her father's face beginning to change a light red tinge and she tried to apologize.

"Ah Dad, I'm-"

"Look what you did you little klutz, those were expensive! Clean it up!" he shouted. Mitchie flinched but bent down and began to gather up the glass into a pile with a towel. That was when he noticed the charcoaled roast beef.

"And you burnt dinner! What is wrong with you today!?"

Mitchie tried to stand up to explain herself. "But I-"

SLAP!

Mitchie gasped as she was slapped across the face with such force that she fell back, she cried out as her hands went out to break her fall and were cut by the broken plates covering the ground.

"Don't you DARE talk back to me! Do you hear me!?" he shouted, he was so close she could smell the stench of beer on his breath.

Mitchie could do nothing but nod, she was so shocked.

Her father whirled around and threw the ruined dinner to the floor.

"You have ruined everything again; just like you have ruined my life!"

Mitchie, not thinking, tried to speak up again.

That was stopped by his fist this time and Mitchie's head slammed into the cupboards. She cried out again.

"What did I tell you about talking back?! Learn some respect you little wench! This is your entire fault! Just like with your mother! Because of you I lost the only thing I truly cared about!"

Her father's voice cracked and for a moment he seems to stop, he turned to the side and Mitchie saw the broken look on his face and she felt for him.

She slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in her hands from the glass and her head from hitting the cupboards. She walked over to him cautiously and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Bad idea.

Her father's arm came at her and threw her to the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled. "I don't need your filth! Now clean up this mess you made and I'll give you one more chance to make this dinner properly! You screw up again, and you will want to stay out of my way."

With that he stormed away, cursing as he bumped into the kitchen table on his way out and back down to the basement.

In a matter of 30 minutes Mitchie had cleaned up the kitchen and made a new dinner for her father to eat, before running upstairs and locking herself in her room.

Soon she heard him come up the kitchen take his meal and go back into the basement, he would be in there for the rest and she would not see him till the next day.

With that knowledge Mitchie finally able to sitting down and absorb what had just happened, but what she knew she wish she could forget.

She looked down at her hands and saw that shards of glass were still in her hand, then everything that had happened, everything that had been said came rushing back at her all at once and she began to shake, and let out a sob.

As the tears began to fall she slowly began to pull the shards out of her hands and then made her way over to her on suit to clean and bandage her hands.

She knew not to look up at the mirror because she was not going to like what she was going to see, and she made her way back into the bedroom.

She fell onto her bed and began to cry into her pillow, her heart was slowly shattering.

Her father had said some very cruel things to her, but the scariest thing was that most of what he had said was true.

It had been her fault that her mother was dead, if she hadn't pushed so hard to go to Camp Rock, they would have never gone to camp and therefore would have never been in the accident and her mother would still be alive.

Mitchie knew this and had been thinking of this ever since her mother had passed but she knew it was really not her fault and she should let it get to her, it had been an accident and nothing she could have prevented.

But the words still hurt; oh they hurt so much, which was when the pounding of her head and the throbbing of her hands reminded her of her father's actions.

She knew now that things would never get better, no they never would have in the first place, her father had, in the matter of nearly a month become addicted to drinking alcohol to drown his pain of losing his wife.

Now he was taking out the anger he felt at losing her at the only person he could, Mitchie.

Mitchie began to sob once again, this couldn't be happening, this just couldn't! How could things go so wrong in such a short amount of time?

She didn't know, and in a cry of despair she threw her pillow across the room and began to half scream half sob into her blankets.

Mitchie remained that way for the next hour and because after you cry your heart out you are met with exhaustion and slowly fall asleep.

During that explosion of emotion and exhaustion into slumber, Mitchie missed three calls, and the Caller ID remained the same each time; _Shane 3_.

_**(AN—Okay so I really hope you guys don't hate me for this, but this is the story line and yes, it had become even more darker. I don't know if I am happy with this chapter yet but you guys deserved a new chapter. I had such trouble writing this chapter…I just couldn't find the right way to play things out and ending up writing it and re-writing it a couple of times. Please let me know what you guys think! I really want to know…if I should continue on or re-write this chapter first. Review love to all!)**_


	5. Does Anybody Hear Her?

_**!**_

**Where You Are is Where I Want to Be**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 4: Does Anybody Hear Her?**

Mitchie sighed as she read the caller ID on her ringing cell phone; Sierra was calling again and probably wanting to know why Mitchie hadn't shown up to school for the last three days.

Mitchie had decided to remain at home until the bruise on her cheek had gone away, she knew that if she showed up at school with those injuries that it would raise many questions and that Sierra wouldn't believe any lame excuse she would try to come up with.

But if she ignored Sierra's call one more time, Sierra was either going to drive herself crazy or come over here herself and that was something that Mitchie had to prevent at all costs.

Mitchie knew that her father had a problem, and that even though she felt slightly to blame she knew she couldn't let that feeling take over and destroy her.

Mitchie also knew that she should be telling someone about all this but for now her only companion was her journal which she hadn't written in, in years but now she suddenly need a form of some way to vent her frustrations and her pain.

She thought that maybe if she gave him some time her dad would come around and realize what he was doing was wrong.

Realizing during all this pondering she had missed Sierra's call once and again forced herself to call her best friend back.

When Sierra picked up the phone and realized who she was talking to she was very near hysterical.

"Mitchie! Where have you been?!" she squealed, "You haven't been picking up my calls, so I was getting a little worried."

Mitchie tried to make herself sound sick.

"Uh Sorry Sierra," Mitchie croaked, "I have been sick with the flu and I have been stuck in bed, my phone has been on silent so I never heard your calls."

"Oh." Said Sierra; sounding relieved. "Well I hope you feel better soon, I miss you at school. Do you know when you will be able to come back to me?"

Mitchie had to giggle, she loved when her best friend got all pouty, and it was so sweet. Thank goodness Mitchie had an amazing friend like Sierra to keep her going.

"Don't worry; I am sure I will be back at school in the next couple of days." Said Mitchie, cringing at the fact she still hadn't told Sierra what was truly going on.

At that moment Mitchie hear her father bellowing from downstairs, she panicked and almost forgot to sound sick before telling Sierra she had to go, Dinner was ready.

"Ok Mitchie! Get better soon, get lots of rest and drink lots of liquids! Bye!"

Mitchie hung up and flexed her hands, she cringed they still stung a little bit but most of the cuts had been shallow and were already turning into scars.

She heard her father bellow again and was just about to head downstairs to clean up whatever mess he had made after eating the dinner she had made, when she heard her phone ringing.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

That was Shane's ring tone, Mitchie hesitated and almost went to answer it when she hear her father storming up the stairs and he began to bang on her bedroom door.

"MITCHIE! GET OUT OF THAT ROOM BEFORE I BANG DOWN THE DOOR!"

Mitchie scrambled across the room to throw her cell phone into her closest before she ran over to open the door, she was afraid if he saw the phone or heard it ringing her would destroy it and she would lose her only connection to Shane.

Once the door was open her father came storming in and slapped her across the face, with such force that Mitchie lost her balance and fell sideways into her dresser. She gasped and fell to the ground as she felt sharp pain shoot from her side all the way up to her chest, she was sure she had at least bruised a rib.

Her father stormed over to her and she tried to make an excuse, an apology, anything to stop him from hurting her again. But once again anytime she uttered a sound around him, her father only grew angrier.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!" he roared, landing a kick to her ribs, Mitchie tried to muffle her scream as she heard a crack, he had cracked one of her ribs. He then picked her up but the scuff of her sweater and brought her face close to his.

"If I hear even a peep out of you EVER again, I will hit you so hard you will not be able to feel it!"

With that he stormed out of the room, and just as he was about to slam the door he turned and barked: "And clean up the mess you made in the kitchen!"

**--doesanybodyhearher? Doesanybodyseeher? Doesanybodyknowthatsheisgoingdowntoday—**

Mitchie couldn't tell how long she had sat there; curled up in immense pain, at some point she dosed in and out of consciousness but woke when she could hear her phone ringing from inside her closet.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

It was Shane again, Mitchie knew she had missed a few of his calls since the last time she had spoken, and he was probably getting worried.

So with that in mind Mitchie forced her body to crawl to the closet about two feet away, she caught it on the third ring.

"Hello?" Mitchie said trying to sound normal, which was extremely difficult because with her cracked rib it was hard to breath.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane's smooth voice asked on the other line.

Mitchie flinched and decided to lie down flat on the carpet; it made things a little easier.

"Well hello to you too, yes I am fine Shane, how are you?" she said in a teasing voice or at least what she hoped was one.

She heard him chuckle on the other end. "Sorry, you haven't picked up your phone the last couple of times I have called and you sounded a little weird when you picked up the phone, almost like you were in a lot of pain…."

Mitchie forced a laugh, "Oh no, not at all, I was reaching for something in the top of my closet and I had almost grabbed it when you called."

Mitchie didn't know if that was a good enough cover, it sounded pretty lame to her, but he bought it.

"Oh okay… well how have you been? I haven't spoken to you in a couple weeks."

Mitchie sighed but then flinched, feeling sharp pain in her chest from her cracked rib, Mitchie tried to cover it up quickly. "Oh just fine, school is keeping me pretty busy and I have been helping my dad around his hardware store."

Once again Mitchie felt I twinge of guilt because one again she is telling lies to one of the few people who understood her and someone who she could tell anything to.

"That's good," Shane replied. "Hope you are not too busy when our concert comes to town." He teased.

Mitchie could almost picture him smirking. She laughed.

"Oh don't worry I will be there for your concert."

"Good, because the guys and I just sent you and your friend…Sierra I think her name was….you will get two backstage passes in the mail soon."

Mitchie found herself getting excited.

"Backstage passes?! Really? Thank you soooo much! Sierra is going to be so psyched!"

Shane laughed out loud this time.

"Got to hook up my girl – uh, I mean you and your best friend!"

Did Mitchie hear what she thought she had just heard?

"Shane what did you-?" she started to ask but Shane quickly cut her off.

"Oh! Got to go the rehearsal for our next concert is about to start! See you in a few months!"

_Click._

Mitchie looked at her phone and just had to smile, Shane was truly a light of her life, he and Sierra were the only two people she could truly count on and because of that she felt even worse that she wasn't telling them what was really going on.

**--doesanybodyhearher? Doesanybodyseeher? Doesanybodyknowthatsheisgoingdowntoday—**

At the beginning of the next week Mitchie returned to school, even though she still had a cracked rib it only hurt when she twisted certain ways, therefore for the next week she had made a false doctor's note so that she wouldn't have to participate in gym class and risk a possibility of someone seeing the huge bruise that stretched from her left side and half way across her back.

When asked at why she was missing gym class she replied she still had a little of a chest cold and the doctor didn't want her overexerting herself. The teacher bought it and that had been the end of that.

At the end of the week Mitchie received the two tickets and backstage passes to Connect 3's concert for her and Sierra.

Retrieving the mail had been pretty easy surprisingly enough; because the mail came in the late morning Mitchie was able to grab her package from the large pile of bills and notices before her father came up before dinner and saw the pile.

After she had made dinner and cleaned up, without too much trouble from her drunken father, she rushed upstairs to her room to open the package from Shane.

Even though she already knew what was in the package, seeing the shiny laminated backstage passes with Connect 3 necklaces attached to it made Mitchie smile and almost squeal in excitement.

With these Tickets physically in her hands it was a sign that the concert would be happening very soon, and with that the summer soon after that.

Mitchie had made a very crucial decision after what had happened the week before that with all the money she had saved up from work and the money from her mother's will that she would receive when she turned eighteen in June, she would move to a small apartment before finding a job and start saving up for University in a year or so.

It was during this train of thought and exciting moment that she noticed the note that must have fallen to the floor during the excitement of pulling the tickets out of the package.

Mitchie picked up the note and smiled as she read the note from Shane and the guys.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Here are your tickets! The concert is going to be on a January 10, which is a Saturday so it's not on a school night and there isn't any way you can't come._

_Also there will be a car to pick you and Sierra up from your place so your parents will not be bothered to have to drive you guys and go back late at night to pick you up…_

Mitchie grinned at this; Shane had definitely become a true gentleman after their summer at Camp Rock.

…_But I also have some more good news for you._

_You will be seeing me and everyone else a lot sooner than you think, Jason, Nate and I have decided to spend Christmas in Chicago, and we are really looking forward to see what you got us for Christmas!_

_Seeing you very soon!_

_Shane~_

Mitchie actually did squeal this time; she couldn't believe it! Shane, along with Jason and Nate who she had grown very close to over the last couple of weeks at camp, would be in town and she would be able to spend even more time with them.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

With this exciting news, and the fact that her father had basically left her alone for the past week Mitchie finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

What Mitchie didn't know what that, this was one of the last happy moments she would have for a very long time.

Things were about to get worse, more badly than Mitchie could have ever imagined.

_**(Review! Comment!! I really love constructive criticism so if are things that need to be fixed or can be made better let me know because it really helps me out!!!**_

_**Love to all of you who have stuck around during my time of non-writing!!! You guys rock!!!! (Ha-ha you rock, we rock!! *starts singing "We Rock"* **_

_**R&R!!!!)**_


	6. Open Wounds

**Where You Are is Where I Want To Be**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 5: Open Wounds**

Mitchie watched as the next few weeks seem to fly right by her, they were now into November and soon December would arrive and the darkness that had been Mitchie's life for the last three months would just get a little bit lighter.

Mitchie was very cautious around the house and made sure to stay in her room whenever she was home and was not making or cleaning up the dinner, and whenever Mitchie was around her father she made sure to make no sound at all.

By her being silent and out of the way kept her father is a pretty stable state or as stable as he could be when constantly drunk.

Thinking of what her father had become over such a short period of time made her heart break a thousand times over. Mitchie considered herself an orphan she had lost her mother and now had lost her father as well.

The man he used to be was gone and now all that was left was a broken man who drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

This thought also brought about other feelings from Mitchie, anger. Mitchie was so angry with him, how could he let himself become that way. She had no idea how he was going to survive after the small amount her mother had left him ran out, at this point even though Mitchie felt a little bad for thinking it, she didn't care what her father would do after he was evicted. By then Mitchie would be moved out and making a life for herself and he wouldn't be part of her life ever again.

Though things were going pretty smoothly Mitchie was still very tense, and very cautious.

Not only was she worrying about keeping her father appeased, she also had to concentrate on keeping her grades at a B+ average so that she could get into any school of her choice and possibly received some bursaries to help her through at the least the first two years.

Another issue in Mitchie's life was that she still had not spoken to anyone about the situation of her father and his abuse towards her, she was still worried that if anyone got involved that they would only get hurt in the process and Mitchie wanted to do her best to, at least for the time being, keep everything under wraps.

Besides, she had reasoned with herself, as long as she stayed out of her father's way her was doing no harm to her so why tell anyone?

**-WishingIwasSomewhereElseTakingallyourAngerOutonMeSomebodyHelpmeSomebodyhelp-**

It was two weeks later nearing the end of November that things started to go wrong.

Mitchie`s day started off rough to begin with, she had been running late for school, luckily her first class was gym so she still had an extra couple minutes which were given so students had time to change into their gym strip.

Unfortunately, being late also meant that Mitchie didn`t get the chance to grab a change stall, ever since she had been kicked by her father the large bruise across her side was taking a very long time to heal, it was almost gone but still visible enough that would cause concern if anyone saw it.

Mitchie stood looking at the full stalls not really sure what to do, should she wait for a change stall and risk being late for a class and possibly getting a detention? Or should she just change out in the open like she used to? But changing out here meant that Sierra might notice Mitchie's bruise and start asking questions.

During this point of indecisiveness Sierra had seen Mitchie and came over to her.

"Mitchie what are you staring at? Just change out here like everyone else. It's not like you have anything to hide."

Mitchie looked over at her best friend, someone managing not to let out a sarcastic reply of 'Oh You have no idea.' And instead replied with a nod and moved over to a far corner of the change room so she could at least hide the view of her left side.

Before changing she turned to Sierra and smiled at her. "You go on ahead and I will catch up in a second."

Sierra smiled and shook her head. "Nah," she replied, "I will just wait, and you know that Mr. Loss is never in a rush to start anyways."

Mitchie sighed and nodded, she couldn't argue more than that because Sierra would know right away that something was up.

With that thought in mind Mitchie decided to change her shirt really quickly so that Sierra would have a very hard time seeing the bruise, but in her rush to get changed Mitchie lost her balance and was going to fall, but she put her left arm up against the wall to stop herself.

Immediately pain shot from her stomach all the way to left shoulder and Mitchie groaned and slowly slide to the ground.

"Oh my-! Mitchie are you okay?!" Sierra exclaimed and ran to Mitchie's side.

Mitchie couldn't reply and just clutched her side.

Sierra frowned and looked at her best friend very sternly.

"Mitchie Torrez you tell me what is going on right now! You have been acting weird since the beginning of the semester! What is wrong?"

Mitchie sighed and turned to her friend, trying to stop her eyes from watering.

Sierra's face turned from angry to concern as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Mitchie, please just tell me, I am your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Mitchie let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "I can't tell you Sierra. You shouldn't get involved."

By this time everyone else had left for the gym and the only two people who were left were Mitchie and Sierra.

"But why Mitchie? We used to tell each other everything! What is so horrible that you can't even tell your best friend?"

Mitchie sighed and again, she was right. She should have told Sierra long ago maybe she could help, maybe she could- no. No, she wouldn't let any harm to come her best friend.

"It's for your own safety Sierra, please things are just too complicated to talk about it right now."

Mitchie was crying now, things were once again becoming too much to handle.

Sierra sighed, and hugged Mitchie just like an older sibling would.

"Mitchie, I don't know what is going on, but if you don't tell me, I won't be able to help you, or fix what is wrong."

Mitchie sat there for a moment, not really sure what to say or do.

Should she tell someone about what was going on in the Torrez household? Could anyone do anything to stop her father or at least get her out of there?

No, Mitchie decided. If she was taken out of that house now she would probably be moved away to some foster home and would lose Sierra and not being able to see Shane in December. But maybe she could still tell someone about it, and then if things got to rough she could leave a little early.

"Okay." Mitchie replied quietly. "I will tell you but you have to swear not to tell a soul until I say it's safe to do so. Okay?"

Sierra looked down at Mitchie and smiled, and nodded. "Okay, but before you tell me let's just ditch this class and go somewhere where we can talk in private."

Mitchie smiled, nodded and after picking up their things, the two best friends left the Gym and headed towards the courtyard on the other side of the school.

When they arrived in the courtyard, they found a slightly more private spot where they wouldn't be interrupted or over heard by others and sat down.

"Before I start, I need you to promise that you won't say a word until I am finished because this is going to be hard enough as it is." Mitchie said, looking at her friend very closely.

Sierra nodded and then motioned for Mitchie to continue.

Mitchie sighed took a deep breath and then told Sierra all of what she had been keeping a secret for what seemed like an eternity.

**-****AndYouCan'tStopMeFromFallingApart'CauseMyself-DestructionIsAllYourFault-**

After Mitchie finished she couldn't look at Sierra and kept her eyes focused on her feet.

She didn't know how Sierra was going to react to all the information she had just told her, Mitchie gave her a minute to absorb it all.

As Mitchie sat there realizing that she had just told someone what she had wanted to tell somebody, anybody for so long, it felt like very large weight had been lifted off of her. She let out a small whimper and began to cry.

Sierra sighed and hugged Mitchie not really sure what to say to her. "Oh Mitchie. Why didn't you tell anyone before now?"

Mitchie just shook her head. "I don't know." She stuttered, "I wanted to believe that things would get better once he got used to my mom being gone, but things only got worse!"

Sierra just sighed and held her best friend until she calmed down.

"So I am going to ask my parents if you can move in with us, it shouldn't be a problem." Sierra said after a long pause.

But Mitchie just shook her head.

"I can't do that, if I leave before I turn 18 I will lose the money my mom left for me and I need that to get my own place and then start my first year of University."

Sierra looked concerned. "But Mitchie, what if things get worse and your dad could get even more violent and possibly hurt you enough to kill you!"

Mitchie shook her head. "Don't be so worried Sierra, as long as a stay out of his way he doesn't hurt me. Plus it's only six months until school is over, once we graduate I am home free."

Sierra still didn't look convinced. "I don't know Mitchie; I just have this feeling that things could go horribly wrong."

Mitchie finally gave Sierra a small smile.

"Thanks for looking out for me Sierra, but seriously, I will be fine AND if things get too dangerous I swear I will get out of there."

Sierra stared at Mitchie for a very long moment before finally sighing and nodded.

"Okay, I still don't like it but okay."

Mitchie hugged her and smiled. "Thank you. Now on to more fun things! I have a present for you that I got from Shane and the guys yesterday!"

With that Mitchie took out the concert tickets and backstage passes, and Sierra let out a squeal.

"No way, backstage passes!! That is so awesome! When is the concert again?"

Mitchie, even though she had known Sierra would react like this had to laugh.

"January tenth." She replied. "But Shane, Nate and Jason are going to be spending the last two weeks of December in town!"

Sierra looked at Mitchie with a look of mock anger. "Mitchie Torrez I am so jealous! You are like best friends with the Connect 3 and also possibly the lead singers love interest!"

At this comment Mitchie's face turned an almost tomato red color.

"Sierra! Shane and I are just friends!" Mitchie cried.

Sierra snorted. "Yeah right you guys were basically dating the last days at Camp Rock!"

Mitchie just looked down without a reply. Unable to deny the fact that was basically true, but because of the distance and with Shane on tour they hadn't really discussed an actual relationship.

Sierra poked her friend in the side which made Mitchie look up with a giggle.

"We will just have to see what happens when Shane comes to visit in three weeks. I have a new mission and that is to get you two together before New Year's!"

"What? Sierra no!" Mitchie exclaimed but Sierra just giggled and ran off.

Mitchie stood, smiled and slowly followed her energetic best friend to lunch, which would be starting in five minutes.

As Mitchie left the courtyard, she sighed with content, now that she had told someone things should get a lot easier. And now she also had the visit of Connect 3 to look forward to as well.

_**(Yes!! Another chapter, again not as long as I wanted it to be, but this one didn't take me almost 3 months to complete! I was going to make this chapter a lot darker than most but I decided to brighten it up and bit and leave the darker stuff for the next couple of chapters! So tell me what you guys think! I am already starting on Chapter 6!! Expect in the next few days, I want to get it up before Midterms in two weeks because I wont have time during then and the weeks after that! Enjoy! Please give me lots of feedback and reviews! They keep me going!!)**_


	7. When You're Gone

_**(Okie here comes Chapter 6 and I hope you guys are ready for this one, things are going to start getting a little freaking in this chapter and the next few to come so be prepared, for violence, and other things. Enjoy!)**_

**Where You Are is Where I Want to Be**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 6: When you're Gone**

Things seemed to go pretty smoothly for the first week after Mitchie had told Sierra everything that had been going on since the late summer.

Sierra made sure to keep a close eye on Mitchie had all times and always phone every night to make sure that she was all right at home as well.

And even though Mitchie wasn't worried about things going wrong Sierra had a hunch that things could get out of hand very quickly and Mitchie would end up getting seriously hurt.

But after a week of peace Sierra was starting to think that maybe Mitchie would be okay at least for the next month.

But Sierra's hunch of chaos was confirmed when Mitchie showed up at the school the next week with a large bruise on her right arm.

Mitchie had tried to hide it but once again when they were changing for gym class Sierra caught a glimpse of the large bruise that stretched from her should to half way to her elbow.

"Mitchie what happened!? Did he hurt you again?!" Sierra said, very near hysteria.

"Quiet Sierra, this was nothing he just shoved me into the corner of the book shelf on his way back into the basement." Mitchie mumbled looking down to her feet.

"Mitchie, I really think you should reconsider your decision, you can stay at my house, both of my parents have steady jobs so you could stay there without too much trouble, and then once we graduate you could find a job and start saving up for school and your own place."

But Mitchie shook her head.

"No Sierra. I am not going to cause anyone else any trouble. I can get through this; I just screwed up last night and let something slip. Seriously Sierra, please just let me do this."

Sierra sighed; she was so frustrated with her best friend.

How could Mitchie do this to herself, she could just leave any time and get away from that jerk, but she seems to want to suffer through things.

Was it maybe because she thought she could help her dad or just helping him, by making his meals and making sure he was looked after.

Sierra had to smile at this thought; that would be just like Mitchie, always there willing to do anything to help a loved one.

"Okay, but I am serious if anything gets too out of hand you call the cops right away or call me and I will call the cops for you. Please, just be really, really careful. I don't know what I would do without my best friend."

Mitchie gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"I would never be able to do this without you."

With that said the two best friends hugged and went to the gym to start their PE class.

**-****Whenyou'regoneThewordsIneedtoheartoalwaysgetmethroughthedayandmakeitokimissu-**

A few days later it was the Friday the 12th of December, when Mitchie was preparing dinner with a little skip to her step and was humming quietly to herself.

Today marked the seven days until Nate, Jason and Shane would be arriving to spend their Christmas in Chicago and Mitchie could barely contain her excitement.

Unfortunately for Mitchie her excitement had made enough noise to annoy her father in the basement and she suddenly jumped and stopped humming as she heard him stomping up the stairs.

He stormed into the Kitchen and Mitchie busied herself with making dinner, hoping he would just stumbled to the fridge to retrieve a beer and then return back to the basement.

Mitchie gasped in surprise as he grabbed her injured shoulder and spun her around.

"Was that you making that disgusting racket!?" he growled, holding her still by squeezing her shoulder, Mitchie forced herself not to cry out that he was hurting her and just shook her head.

He stared at her with a blank look and Mitchie could not even tell if he was actually pondering her response.

After a long very scary pause he nodded and mumbled out; "Good."

And with that he stumbled back downstairs.

Once Mitchie heard the basement door slam she sighed in relief, that had been a very close call, but right now Mitchie didn't have time to worry about what could have happened and rushed to finish dinner.

**--IneverthoughtI'dneedyoutherewhenI cryAndthedaysfeellikeyearswhenI'malone--**

That weekend Mitchie tried to stay out of the house for the majority of the time only coming home to make a meal for her father and then went back out again.

Sierra insisted she spend the weekend with her at her house and Mitchie couldn't say no, realizing that she hadn't done anything for herself in the longest time.

And it felt great; it was probably the most fun Mitchie had had since Camp Rock that last summer.

But Mitchie's happiness dissolved when she returned home Sunday evening, she had been walking up the driveway when she heard the disturbance.

From inside the house she could hear loud crashes and bangs, Mitchie rushed into the house only to see her father throwing everything from plates to chairs from the living room.

Without evening thinking she burst out; "What the hell are you doing!?"

Her father's angry face turned to her and he let out a growl.

"What did you do with it?! Where is it?!" he yelled.

"Where is what? What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked completely lost, what could he possibly be looking for?

"The locket, where is the LOCKET!?" he bellowed, charging towards her. He picked her up by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall so he was pinned.

"I don't know what you are talking about! What locket?" Mitchie found herself screaming back.

He slapped her across the face and Mitchie let out a scream.

"Don't talk to me like that! Her locket!! Where is Connie's locket?!"

Mitchie gasped finally knowing what he was talking about.

"It's not here," she said quietly. "It was buried with Mom, Mom has it remember?"

At this her father let out a growl of frustration and threw Mitchie like she was a rag doll.

Mitchie slammed into the china cabinet and before she realized what was happening she looked up and saw all of her mom's china that had been passed down from her great grandmother fell onto her and crashed to the floor.

Then her father was walking towards her again, "No!" he yelled. "It wasn't buried with her, I would have remembered! You took it! You stole it you little piece of trash!!"

He backhanded Mitchie across the face and then grabbed her by the arm.

"Get up!" he growled.

Mitchie was so scared all she could do was comply, "What are you doing?" she asked shakily, he half led half dragged Mitchie towards the kitchen.

"I am putting you where you belong!" he yelled.

He went to the basement door, flung it open and took her to the basement and then to the storage room they had in the far corner.

He took a set of keys out of his pocket that Mitchie didn't realize he had until now, and unlocked the door, opened it and flung Mitchie roughly inside.

"You will stay here until I find that locket that you stole!" he said viciously.

"But it's not here! Mom has it I told you!" Mitchie cried.

"Then I guess you will be in here for a very long time then wont you?" he said cruelly.

With that he stepped back slammed the door and Mitchie heard him lock it behind him.

As soon as she heard him storm back upstairs, she immediately ran to the small window that was her only source of light and tried to open it.

It was sealed shut.

Mitchie let out a scream of frustration and fell to the ground in despair, and slowly began to sob.

How was she going to get out of here?

What was going to happen when Sierra phoned and she didn't pick up because he cell was in her bag which had been left upstairs?

Sierra had been right; things had gone from bad to worse and Mitchie had no way of calling for help or getting herself out.

Mitchie sat and cried and eventually fell asleep from exhausted and the pain from being thrown around so much.

_**(Okay soo really not a good place to leave it for you guys but don't worry another chapter should be up by tomorrow or the next day! XD tell me what you guys thought of this one, I had a lot of fun writing this one XD review please!!!)**_


	8. Spare an Angel

**Where you are is Where I Want to Be**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 7: Spare an Angel**

It was three days later that Sierra was sure something had gone wrong with Mitchie.

She had tried calling Mitchie's cell phone several times but had received no answer.

Now Sierra was pacing her room sick with worry about her best friend, and she wanted to do something about it. But what could she do? Who could she tell?

There was really only one option for Sierra, she had to tell her parents they would know what to do, they could figure out some way to help Mitchie and get her out and away from her abusive father.

So with that decision in mind she made her way downstairs to have a very long conversation with her parents.

_FoundHerStaringAttherainAskinWhyItHasToHurtSoBadWheresTheLimitToThe__Pain__HerHeartCanTakeBeforeItBreaksInHalf_

Mitchie lay on the floor of the dark room shivering, trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't eaten in three days and that she was starting to get slightly claustrophobic.

Over the past three days, the only way she could tell it had been that long was from the small window at the opposite side of the room. She had tried playing around with the door and small window trying to see if there was any way she could possibly escape from there. But there was no use, the window was sealed shut and the door was locked by padlock.

Mitchie had also tried yelling and screaming hoping that some neighbour or passerby would hear her and possibly call someone to investigate the loud noises. She had yelled until she could no longer make a sound, and no one ever came.

There was also another problem, because of the season and the concrete floor, this room was freezing and there was no heating and Mitchie rarely slept because she was so cold, but after the second night of freezing she had looked through a few of the boxes left in the room and found drapes and used them as blankets to keep her warm.

One strange thing she did notice though; was that her father was moving around a lot more.

She could hear him walking around the main floor and going up and down the stairs to the second floor, he was probably still looking for the locket that wasn't there.

Also, when one is confined into a small room with nothing to do, we seem to think…A LOT.

Mitchie`s first thought was wonder and worry about how Sierra was doing.

Mitchie knew that she was probably killing herself with worry over Mitchie because she had not been to school or been in contact for the past three days. At first Mitchie had been worried that Sierra would show up at the house demanding to see her and risk possibly getting herself hurt and Mitchie couldn't bear the thought of that. She didn't know how her father would react to others and that scared her.

But so far Sierra hadn't done anything and for that Mitchie was glad, because that meant that she was safe.

Mitchie mind also wandered constantly back to Shane Grey; what would he think when he called and Mitchie never called back, and then when he arrive in a few days and Mitchie wasn't there to meet him, what would he think then? Knowing him he would come to investigate, to see what was wrong but from what Mitchie knew, Shane didn't know where she lived so for now Shane was safe from harm as well.

Thinking of Sierra and Shane, Mitchie soon began to think of her decision of not to tell anyone of her problems and how stupid that decision seemed now. She could have moved in with Sierra and her parents, but she thought she could handle her father and stay out of his way. If she had told someone, anyone she wouldn't be in this situation, she would be safe, she wouldn't be so miserable, she wouldn't be harmed.

Mitchie began to shed bitter tears and slowly cried herself to sleep.

_CanYouSpareAnAngelTonightSendALittleHelpFromYourSideCuzSomebodysLostDownHereSpareAnAngel_

When Sierra had told her parents everything that had been going on with Mitchie at her house, they were shocked.

They were so surprised that Mitchie's father had gone so far. Having their daughters being best friends since preschool, both sets of parents had been good friends as well. So hearing that Mr. Torrez had become a drunkard and abusive towards his child was unbelievable and appalling.

So now Sierra sat with her mother in the living while her father was having a conversation with a social worker on the telephone. Sierra got the just of what was being discussed from her father's side of the conversation:

"Yes, my daughter has just informed us that Mitchie has been abused for the last five months now…no no she was just recently told about it as well, no we haven't seen any evidence of abuse but my daughter has seen bruises on a couple of occasions."

There was a pause where Sierra could hear the social worker talking on the other end of the line, her father listened and then responded.

"No we haven't spoken to Mitchie or her father since the summer when her mother passed away…yes Mitchie hasn't been to school in the last 3 days…well like I said my wife and myself have not seen Mr. Torrez so we cannot say whether he has been acting odd as of late."

Another pause, as the social worker spoke to her father, she watched his mouth turn into a frown.

"Well yes, I do understand that you need a lot of concrete evidence, and my daughter has seen bruises, I know children sometimes jump to conclusions, but she is hardly—" Her father sighed and ran a hand through his hair, that was never a good sign, he only ever did that when he was overly frustrated.

"Yes, I understand. Is there any chance you could just check on her? We are really worried about her… Thank you, goodbye."

With that her father sighed, hung up and looked up at Sierra with a sad smile. "I am sorry sweetheart, but there isn't enough evidence for them to accuse Mr Torrez of abuse and get Mitchie out of there."

Sierra jumped up from the couch and tried to protest but her father raise his hand and she remained silent.

"But they are going to call the house to see if Mitchie is in fact all right."

Sierra didn't know what to say, couldn't social services do something? Wasn't that part of the job description? She sighed, well at least they were going to call to see if she was okay, she thought to herself, that was all she could do for now.

Her father saw the sad look on her face and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know sweetheart, but it's better than not doing anything at all. All we can do now and wait and see how things turn out."

Sierra looked up to her father nodded, and after a moment she made her way upstairs announcing that she was tired and was going to bed.

'_All I have to do is wait.'_ Sierra thought to herself as she fell onto her bed. _'I hate waiting…please be okay Mitchie'_

_SheWondersFurtherInTheDarkFeelsThecold&HearsTheThunderCryWhileTherainKeepsPouringDownHerOnlyAnswer_

It was the next day that Mitchie heard something she hadn't heard in the longest time, two things actually.

The first was the landline phone ringing. The Second was a voice, one that used to give her comfort and joy when hear, it was her father's. Not like the slurred and drunken one that she has heard recently, but loving and kind voice her father used to have before her mother had died.

At first Mitchie was very confused, she had thought for a moment that she had just woken up from a very, very bad dream, and the last four months had just been a horrible nightmare. But she was brought back to reality when she looked around and saw that she was still locked away in the storage room in the basement.

This is of course confused her even more, why was her father talking in the nice charming voice?

Her question was answered a moment later when the door to room opened and there was her father still looking like he had but his voice was completely different.

"Mitchie!" he said cheerfully with a dark frown on his face. "There is a social worker that wants to talk to you."

With that, he handed her the phone and his expression sent a clear message: LIE OR ELSE!

Mitchie took a deep breath and tried to make her voice sound as cheerful as possible even though it was scratchy and dry from lack of water.

"Hello?" Mitchie said cringing as her voice cracked, she quickly cleared her throat and then replied: "Excuse me I am just getting over a cold."

She heard a friendly chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"That's all right dear, my name is Sarah Mitchell, and I just want to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you?"

The nice female voice reminded Mitchie of her mother and Mitchie was tempted to just break down and tell this stranger everything. But, she knew that if she did her dad would make sure nothing would ever come out of her mouth again if she did so she continued her act.

"That's fine with me Ms Mitchell."

Then for the next fifteen minutes Ms Mitchell asked Mitchie several different questions and Mitchie made up lies for each one of them, who knew that making up a huge lie at Camp Rock would come in handy one day?

Mitchie did have a hard time lying when Ms Mitchell asked specific questions like if her father had been acting different lately or if he had hurt her in any way, but somehow Mitchie made it through the entire conversation without letting anything slip.

Once Ms Mitchell was satisfied with the answers she received, she thanked Mitchie for her time and hung up the phone.

Mitchie sighed, glad that the conversation was over, but her relief turned quickly to horror when she saw her father advancing towards her.

"No! Please!" she cried trying to stop him from getting any closer, but he slapped her hand away and shoved her into the concrete wall.

"Who did you tell?!" he demanded his voice low, he slapped her across the face, and Mitchie tried to ignore the pain as her head slammed into the wall behind her.

"WHO DID YOU TELL?!?" her father roared.

He pushed her into the wall again and Mitchie let out a gasp as her head hit the wall and bounced back like ball, the world began to spin from the impact and her legs crumbled , but her father held her there.

"Who-Did-You-TELL!?" he demanded, he was shaking her like a rag doll, Mitchie's world was spinning from the head injury and the fact he was shaking her so roughly.

"Nobody" Mitchie managed to half sob.

"LIAR!" he yelled and Mitchie screamed as she fell into the pile of boxes.

She had been thrown with such force that the boxes collapsed on top of her.

And that was the last thing she saw, before the darkness took over.

And then nothing.

_**Rushing and racing**_

_**and running in circles**_

_**Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose**_

_**Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning**_

_**Getting nowhere**_

_**My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic**_

_**Pace of the world**_

_**I just wish I could stop it**_

_**Try to appear like I've got it together**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Save me**_

_**(Allright! And there you go! Chapter 7!! So sorry it took me so long to update! I had a MILLION assignments to hand in and I was sick with the stomach flu for two weeks but oh well its here now and once my Astronomy midterm is done chapter 8 will be coming! Please tell me what you think of this one! Thanks to all you reviewers, and people who put me on their alerts! Love you all!!)**_


	9. Scream

**Where You are is Where I Want to Be**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 8: Scream**

Two days later, a day away from Chicago, Shane Grey was laying on his bunk in the Connect 3 tour bus glaring at his cell phone, more specifically the picture on his phone.

It was the person in this picture that was causing him to glare so intently at his phone.

Mitchie Torrez has been missing in action for the last five days and it was driving Shane crazy! Not that the Shane Grey was one to become attached to his cell phone, but ever since he had met Mitchie, he had become very, _very_ attached to his phone.

It went everywhere with him except for concerts and that was only because he was scared he would lose it when jumping around the stage.

When his two best friends and band mates, Jason and Nate, noticed this it was endless teasing for Shane.

They claimed that he had a huge crush on Mitchie, but Shane denied it every time, well that was until about a month ago….

Shane had been talking about spending the Christmas holidays in Chicago and once again Jason and Nate were teasing him. Shane had gone to deny their claim when he slowly realized that he was blushing…and that he actually did like Mitchie Torrez.

So now here he was laying and just glaring at his phone all over a girl, he couldn't believe it!

But there was something that was truly bothering him, he wanted to know why Mitchie hadn't been picking up her phone for the last five days?

He kept telling himself that Mitchie was just busy or the call hadn't gone through properly but he couldn't help feel that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

But what?

Shane was suddenly interrupted from his ponderings when he heard bickering come from the back of the bus.

He sighed, rolled off the bunk and made the small walk to the back room of the bus that was the hang out area for the guys.

He opened the door to this back "room" and groaned as he heard Nate and Jason's voices become louder. They were arguing AGAIN!

"I'm telling you Nate, it doesn't make sense! How can they say 'The pen is mightier than the sword' but then go and say 'Actions speak louder than words'! It is so totally backwards!" Jason was exclaiming.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Who cares? Honestly, they are just sayings!"

"But I care! Shouldn't you-"

"All right, that's enough out of you two!" Shane exclaimed stepping in between the two bickering friends.

"Are you two making pointless arguments again?" Shane asked with a sigh, staring pointedly at the both of them.

Jason immediately pointed at Nate accusingly.

"He Started it!" he exclaimed.

Nate looked at Jason and once again rolled his eyes. "Oh please! You were the one going on about random proverbs!"

Jason opened his mouth to come up with a retort but Shane pointed at him. "DON'T even THINK about it! You guys need to seriously learn how to get along!"

Nate smirked at this comment and then flopped down onto the couch that went around the entire back end of the bus.

"And we should listen to you because?" he asked.

Jason smiled and nodded in approval before mock glaring at Shane.

"Yeah, and I am still mad at you for not building me a birdhouse like you promised you would!"

Nate sighed and said "You do realize he never actually said he would build you a birdhouse?"

Jason looked confused. "He didn't?" he asked.

"No!" Nate replied. "You may have asked him to make you one, but he never said he actually would."

"Oh." Was all Jason could say, looking sad, but he then jumped up and exclaimed. "But he should have made me one knowing how much I liked birdhouses!"

Nate just signed and shook his head.

"You are never going to let this go are you?" he asked.

"Nope!" Jason said with a triumphant smile.

Shane frustrated with their constant bickering, let out a groan and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Nate and Shane looked at the door and then at each other completely confused, and then back at the door. They did this for several moments before Jason said; "Was it something I said?"

_~TheDayaDoorIsClosedTheEchoesFillYourSoulTheyWon__'__tSaywhichwaytogoJustTrustYourHeart~_

When Mitchie opened her eyes, she was startled to see that it was completely dark and she couldn't remember where she was.

Claustrophobia began to kick and Mitchie began to panic but stopped when she felt her intense pain all over her body and remained still.

'Okay Mitchie,' she thought 'Think! Where are you and why are you in so much pain?'

It was then that it all came back to her, a social worker had called…and her father had been furious.

It was all a blur, she couldn't remember how she had gotten in the position she was now in, which was under the pile of heavy boxes she discovered.

'Well that would explain the pain,' Mitchie thought. 'He must have thrown or pushed me.'

Mitchie tried to think back on what had happened after she had hung up the phone but that just made her head pound more so she stopped.

She took a couple deep breaths and then made sure she could still move everything; after that was confirmed she calmed down further knowing at least that she hadn't hurt her back and neck _too_ badly. So with that in mind she slowly began trying to move, to escape the heavy weight of the boxes that were now making it harder for Mitchie to breathe.

A few moments later, she had one arm free and was now working at pushing the two boxes that were sitting on her chest. She was weak from lack of food and sleep but the need to breathe gave her strength to at least pushing the off of her. One of the boxes was rather light and tumbled to her left side harmlessly, but the other had been a bit harder to move and when it finally did roll off of her, it fell heavily on her right arm which protested at the extra weight and Mitchie had to hold in a scream, before she was finally able to push it away from her.

Mitchie sighed in relief as she was finally able to take a deep breath without too much pain, it seemed her ribs were now even more messed up than before because it hurt to breathe or move but she had to get out here. She just had to.

In the next ten minutes Mitchie had managed to push all of the boxes off of her and look at her injuries.

Her right arm and wrist felt broken, she could barely move her hand it had swollen to the size of a golf ball, her leg had been twisted at a weird angle and at the moment Mitchie didn't want to try walking on it for fear it would just collapse underneath her. Her head was pounding, so that most likely meant a concussion and that also meant no sleeping for twenty four hours at least.

Along with her body that was covered in cuts and bruises just about everywhere, Mitchie was pretty much at the end of her rope, and most likely her life.

It was then that a decision was made, she was going to get out of her, she wasn't sure how yet, but she knew no one knew where she was and now that the social worker was completely oblivious to the trouble Mitchie was in, she knew no one would be coming to her rescue.

So if she wanted to live, and she did, she was going to get out of here on her own and fast.


	10. How Did We Get Here?

**Where You are is Where I Want to Be**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 9: Held**

_Welcome to Chicago_

Well they were finally here, Shane thought to himself as they passed the welcome sign that marked their arrival to city of Chicago. It was a very busy city, Shane noted as he looked out the tour bus windows, marvelling at all the lights and people that populated it.

This was also where a said Mitchie Torres lived, and Shane just couldn't wait to see her.

Not only had he fallen for this girl hard at camp (not that he ever mentioned it often to save himself from never-ending teasing) during the summer he had also hadn't spoken to her in several days and this was beginning to worry him.

Though he wasn't sure why, he just couldn't seem to get the feeling that Mitchie was in some sort of trouble and he wouldn't sit still until he found out whether she was okay or not. And he needed to know if she was okay.

The first thing he did when they arrived at the hotel was flip open his phone and called her.

"_Hi this is Mitchie's cell phone, just leave a message and I'll get back to you." BEEP_

Shane sighed in defeat, this time it had gone straight to the voice mail this time, now he was really starting to get worried.

His band-mates must have noticed his worried Shane's worried expression because Nate asked. "Is Mitchie still not picking up her phone?"

Shane sighed and shook his head.

"No, the phone didn't even ring this time, guys I am really worried about her." He replied.

Jason walked over to him and placed his hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Dude, I am sure she is fine, maybe she is busy out shopping for you Christmas present and forgot to charge her phone or something." He said.

"Yeah," Nate agreed, "You know how girls are, she is probably so busy shopping and getting things ready for Christmas, I'm sure she will call you back when she's seen that you called."

Shane nodded, but still wasn't really convinced, something just didn't seem right.

"PLUS! She knows you are in town, she has to know when we will be staying thanks to the paparazzi so she will come visit us for sure!" Jason added with a smile on his face.

Shane nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you guys are probably right, well let's start unpacking and then maybe we can hit up the stores for Christmas shopping."

Nate and Jason nodded and smiled as they heaved their heavy suitcases on their beds to unpack.

As Shane followed his band-mates he still couldn't help to think of Mitchie and whether she was all right. Something and he didn't know quite what it was that made him think this, but something told him that something was or had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Though he tried to concentrate, throughout the entire time they took trying to shop before giving up when they were chased down by crazy fan girls, he couldn't seem to get that bad feeling out of his mind.

_HowcanIdecidewhatsright?Whenyou'recloudingupmymindYouwonttakeawaymyprideNonotthistime_

Mitchie opened her eyes slowly, her mind finally coming back into focus, it was early morning, or late afternoon from what she could tell light coming in from the small window in her "cell".

She must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours, the pain and exhaustion had finally taken its toll on Mitchie, she silently cursed, because of her concussion she shouldn't have fallen back asleep but nothing could be done about it now.

Also if she hadn't slept at all, she wouldn't have the extra energy needed for planning and making her escape.

Though she knew she had to do it, she was terrified of what she would be doing in the next few days, when she made her escape but if it failed she would…well she didn't want to think about that now.

It was either escape now and live; or wither away in this prison.

Now how was she going to get out this room?

She looked around the room and felt a moment of despair, she had already tried getting out of this room, and hadn't been able to…how would a couple days later make any difference?

It was at that moment that she noticed the pile of boxes on the ground where she had been earlier buried under, and before that had been looking through some of them.

Why hadn't she thought of this before? There had to _something _useful in those boxes, with that in mind and a new hope she made her way over to the boxes.

Which was of course until she remembered that she had an injured arm and leg.

She had to crawl over to the boxes, which luckily were not as far away because of the small size of the room.

After she had planted herself in a comfortable position on the ground she pulled a box over to her and began in her search.

_truthishangingonyourtongueJustboilinginmybloodButyouthinkthatcan'tseeIwillfigurethisoutonmyown_

"But Dad, that isn't fair! Why couldn't they just go and see her in person! He must have made her lie!"

"I am sorry Sierra, but they only investigate severe cases where they have very concrete evidence, there wasn't enough proof here that they would come out and see her."

Sierra looked at her father with disbelief.

"But I told you that I saw all of her bruises, they couldn't have been from falling or tripping! Isn't that proof enough?"

Sierra's father nodded and sighed. "I think so, and I know it was enough for you too, but for them, they get many calls every day and if they came at every call they would probably not be there to help the ones who were really in need."

"But Mitchie is in need! She is in trouble I haven't been able to get a hold of her for a couple of days! What about that?"

Her father walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. "I know sweetheart, but there is nothing we can do at the moment, but as soon as we find a way to help Mitchie we will do it. I promise."

Sierra nodded, and after a moment, told her father that she was going to go for a walk to the park to clear her head.

Her father gave her a sad smile and nodded before telling her to make sure she was home for dinner in a few hours.

Sierra hated lying to her father but if she had told him where she was really going he probably would have never let her leave the house.

Once she reached the end of her street, instead of making a right to the park nearby she turned left and started walking slowly towards her best friend's home, praying that she could at least find out if Mitchie was all right.

_Howdidwegethere??Well,IthinkIknowhow._

It had turned out to be early morning when Mitchie had first awoke because the light coming from the small window had continued to brighten over the last few hours that Mitchie had been looking through the many boxes that now littered the storage room floor.

The boxes held a whole assortment of different items; some was camping gear from when Mitchie and her parents used to travel each summer. It was in his box Mitchie found rope, a hammer and torches.

She used the rope and torches to make splints for her arm and leg, this took a while because she had a hard time breaking the torches to the right size to fit her leg and arm, and she had no knife to cut the rope and had to just wrap a whole line of rope around both arm and leg.

This helped in a way to give even more support on her leg and kept the sticks in place.

Once that was out of the way, she a had moved on to the next box, and so on finding a few things here and there but not as often as she would have liked.

She was about half-way through searching through the boxes when she heard someone moving around, she stopped and listened, fearing it was her father coming to investigate any noise she had been making.

But as she listened more closely she noticed it was coming from outside the house and knew that her father never ventured outside and wondering who would be outside.

It was then when someone stopped in front of the small window and blocked her light.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Mitchie called out hoarsely, she was surprised she was still able to talk at all after not having any food or water for the last several days.

"Mitchie, is that you?"

Mitchie almost fainted in relief; it was her best friend, Sierra.

_HowcanIdecidewhatsright?Whenyou'recloudingupmymindYouwonttakeawaymyprideNonotthistime_

Sierra almost fell over; she had found Mitchie within minutes after arriving at her house.

At first she wasn't quite sure where to look for her best friend when she had first arrived; she knew she couldn't knock on the front door and just expect Mr. Torrez to let her see Mitchie.

No, he would have made some excuse that she was sick and sleep or something silly like that.

So she had started walking around the house trying to see if she could see any movement within the house and find out if Mitchie was all right.

She had just made her way into the backyard when she heard some noise coming from one of the rooms in the basement, she wasn't quite sure if it was Mitchie or not, because she had never been in the basement whenever visiting with Mitchie.

So with a chance that it was Mr. Torrez she kept quiet, which was why she was so shocked to hear Mitchie voice come from the small window she was standing next to.

Well at this she thought it was Mitchie, her voice was nearly lost it sounded like, which made Sierra very worried.

"Sierra, it's so good to hear your voice." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, are you okay? Why are you in the basement?"

Mitchie's silence answered Sierra's question.

"He put you down there didn't he?" Sierra said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he locked me down here several days ago, and I haven't eaten in more days than that, and…he hurt my leg, arm and my head."

Sierra shuddered and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh Mitchie…we tried calling the social workers-"

"I know." Mitchie interrupted. "I had to lie, or else he…well he…" Mitchie didn't finish and Sierra let out a soft sob.

"Oh Mitchie, I hadn't even thought of that, we…I was just trying to…"

"I know its okay. I am going to try and get out of here." Mitchie replied softly.

Sierra wished she could actually see her friend instead of hearing her thru and filthy small basement window.

"But how are you going to get out? Is there anything I can do to help?"

She heard Mitchie sigh.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt Sierra, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. But there is something you can do; there is someone you can get to help me."

"Who?" Sierra asked, wonder who Mitchie was thinking of.

"Shane Grey. He-"

"What?" Sierra interrupted. "As in THE Shane Grey, from Connect 3? The one you went to camp with and like fell for but never really told him? THAT Shane Grey?"

"Yes, now Sierra I need to focus. He is probably the only who can help."

"But what can he do?" Sierra asked again.

"I just, I don't really know- I just- He is the only one who can help us at this point. Go to their hotel tomorrow night, find Shane and tell him who you are, he should remember me telling him about you, if not just tell him you are friend with me and get him to come here, and meet me by this window. The best time for me to try and escape is in the early morning, it is usually when my father passes out and is the heaviest sleeper then."

Sierra nodded and said. "Okay. I'll make sure he gets here to help you. Please be safe."

"I will. Good Luck" Mitchie said.

And with that Sierra made her way back home, hoping and praying she would be able to get Shane Grey, she would do anything to make sure her friend got out of that horrible home.


End file.
